


For Quickly It's Mended

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Background Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Day 10: Broken, Gen, Giant/Tiny Content, HiddenDreamer67's October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: Patton’s ability to change size isn’t always under his control.  Logan’s getting pretty frustrated about all the broken chairs.  But maybe that’s not the problem that he really needs to be dealing with.





	For Quickly It's Mended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An Anonymous Requester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=An+Anonymous+Requester).

Logan was cross, to say the least. He kept rubbing at his eyes in frustration, only removing them to once again look between the mangled mess of wood in front of him and Patton hunched over and looking sheepish to his left.

Of course, Patton’s look of contrition was slightly put off by the fact that he was currently about eight feet tall.

“Patton, I understand that it was an accident,” Logan finally began to mutter. “But considering this is the sixth time that it’s happened, surely you would have learned by now not to sit on something so breakable when you are liable to get so…emotionally charged.”

“I’m sorry, Logan,” Patton replied sheepishly, his form starting to contract. “I just keep forgetting. You know how I can get when Virgil’s been having issues dealing with the others messing with him.”

It was true. Since revealing themselves to Thomas, the “Dark Sides”, as Roman kept insisting on calling them, had routinely been harassing Virgil about his “defection”. And this had in turn caused a severe spike in the anxious trait’s own anxiety.

Patton, as the good father he was, had taken it upon himself to be Virgil’s rock and support while he dealt with the hostilities. And while Patton tried to keep himself calm, and was succeeding in reminding himself not to punish Thomas for anything the others might cause, his paternal protectiveness would sometimes overwhelm his control and allow his…”condition” to flare up.

No one knew exactly why Patton was like that, but for as long as any of them could remember, Patton had had the ability to change his size at will. The only problem was that he wasn’t in complete control over it. In particular, whenever he was feeling very protective or paternal, he would begin to subconsciously make himself grow larger and stronger. And while this came in handy when he went on adventures with Roman in the imagination, it wasn’t always a good thing when it happened in the communal areas of the mindscape.

The kitchen chair now in a crumpled heap before them was proof of that.

Logan rubbed his temples as he continued to stare at the remains. “Patton, I would believe that even you would realize that you cannot always control yourself, especially when it comes to Virgil and the others. Surely you would have decided against seating yourself in something sturdier when Virgil came to you with his most recent reports on their behavior….”

Patton didn’t respond as Logan continued. The logical side was in full-on lecture mode, and he knew there was nothing he could say to defend himself. Logan was right, he should have been more mindful of that. He didn’t mean to cause so much damage, but that didn’t excuse the fact that he should have learned his lesson by now. Why did he have to be so forgetful and idiotic all the time?

As these deprecating thoughts swirled in his brain, Patton continued to shrink, eventually reaching his normal height. But it didn’t stop there. He kept going, shrinking further, until he was barely eye-level with Logan’s belt.

Logan turned to continue to berate Patton, but paused at seeing how small he’d become. Logan sighed as he internally reprimanded himself. In his frustration at the situation, he had neglected to remember the other primary trigger that subconsciously affected Patton’s size: shame. Whenever Patton was feeling metaphorically small, his body would always shrink to match. And while a part of Logan insisted that he was rather cute this way, a much more dominant part would always remind him that this meant he needed to do what he could to remedy the situation.

He knelt down and reached out to grab Patton’s shoulder. “It’s okay. It’s just a chair, it’s not a big deal.”

Patton kept staring at the floor. Logan gently grabbed his chin, lifting it up so their eyes could meet. “Hey, I know you didn’t do it on purpose. And I know you were just feeling protective for Virgil. And like I said, it’s just a chair. It really is going to be okay. I’m not mad at you, I’m just frustrated. And that’s not your fault.”

Patton’s eyes were already dripping with tears.

“I know that I can be a little…insensitive when it comes to your emotional state. But I am trying to be more attuned to it. And part of that is having to remember that just because your size-changing may cause issues, it doesn’t mean that they were caused by maliciousness or ignorance, but rather overwhelming emotion.

“I hope you can forgive me for not being as supportive as I should be to you.”

Logan wasn’t sure when his eyes had unfocused and shifted away from Patton, but the sudden feeling of Patton’s hand cupping his face brought him back from his distant stare. He returned to meeting Patton’s gaze, briefly taking note that Patton was back to his normal size. No, he was slightly taller in fact, given how he was now kneeling as well yet also looking down to meet Logan’s eyes.

“I do forgive you, Logan. I understand. And I’m so proud of you for everything you’ve done to get better with your and other’s emotions. But I’m also sorry for not always thinking things through. I have to be more mindful of things as well. And I’m so glad that I have you to help me with that.

“I think as long as we keep helping each other, we can only get better with time.”

The two smiled at each other, and Logan’s nod of agreement seemed to fill Patton up with more paternal pride, as his head shifted slightly higher.

“Would you like to watch a movie with me?” Patton finally asked. “You can pick it out, if you’d like”

Logan considered it for a moment before responding. “I do think _Big Hero 6_ would be nice right now.”

A few minutes later, the two were snuggled together on the couch in the living room, Logan leaning into Patton’s enlarged form, the broken chair gone with a snap of his fingers and the incident forgotten. And as the movie played, Logan couldn’t help but be reminded of the fatherly side as he watched the inflated form of Baymax moving across the screen to help anyone who might need his assistance.

He snuggled further into Patton’s side, feeling the larger side’s arm snake itself around his back to hold him close. Yes, Patton was forgetful, and impulsive, and sometimes unmindful of the situation at hand. But he loved with his whole heart. No matter his flaws, there wasn’t anyone he would trust more in taking care of Virgil or Roman or Thomas, or even himself. Patton was a lover, and Logan wouldn’t change a thing about it.

Not even all the broken chairs.

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Prompt from an anonymous requester using one of [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67)'s [October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com/post/188288684473/arc852-hiddendreamer67-yup-i-made-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, or even come over and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com).


End file.
